Un rendez-vous tranquille
by Dyana Poppins
Summary: Scott en a marre. Impossible de passer un peu de temps tranquille avec Kira ! En désespoir de cause, il va demander de l'aide à son meilleur ami, pour organiser un rendez-vous parfait. Lequel prend sa tâche un peu trop au sérieux. De toute façon, est-ce qu'un rendez-vous peut bien se passer à Beacon Hills ? OS Scira, Scott/Kira, rated T justifié (plus d'infos à l'intérieur !)


_Voici un petit OS plutôt axé sur l'humour, donc, et sur le couple Scira, parce que j'adore juste ce couple ! Rated T pour une scène un peu hot vers la fin, mais ça reste très léger. Pas de lemon._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Stiiiiiles, soupira Scott Mc Call, tu pourrais m'aider pour ça, non ? C'est juste un petit service, et il me semble que je t'en ai rendu pas mal !

-Laisse tomber, mec, répondit son emblématique meilleur ami en secouant la tête. Ta tentative est vouée à l'échec ! T'as reconnu la référence ? Questionna-t-il ensuite avec un grand sourire.

Scott fronça les sourcils en le fixant. Même si ce n'était pas du tout le sujet, il choisit de répondre ce qu'il disait d'habitude :

-Star wars ?

Le sourire s'effaça du visage de Stiles, et il sembla un instant que, pour lui, tout espoir de trouver le bonheur avait disparu du monde.

-T'as pas lu Harry Potter ? Questionna-t-il, dévasté.

-Euh... Le gamin qui porte une robe ? Tenta Scott, inquiet.

Stiles secoua la tête avec désespoir.

-Ok, je vais t'aider, mais je te préviens tout de suite, vous allez regarder le premier film. Tant pis pour elle, après tout elle n'avait qu'à pas sortir avec un pareil crétin ! Qui est aussi mon meilleur ami, je sais franchement pas pourquoi je te supporte, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

-Sérieux ? Questionna Scott, la joie retrouvée. Merci, mec, je sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier ! Il faut qu'on trouve un truc super, parce que ben... Nos rendez-vous tournent toujours à la catastrophe.

-Ouais, j'ai une théorie à ce sujet, répondit son ami, très sérieux. Je pense que vous en faites trop.

Scott le dévisagea.

-En gros, ça foire dès que vous commencez à vous embrasser, ou à vous tripoter ou...

-Wowowow ! L'interrompit Scott, une teinte rouge colorant ses joues. Déjà : comment tu peux savoir ça ? Et ensuite : qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ? T'es mal placé pour me faire des leçons de morale, vu comment ça s'est passé avec Malia dès le début !

-D'abord, je suis ton meilleur pote, je te rappelle, s'indigna Stiles. Je sais tout de ta vie. C'est pas une question de morale, c'est juste une observation ! Donc logiquement, si vous restez sages, il ne devrait rien se passer.

-Ah ouais, donc je suis censé faire quoi ? S'échauffa Scott. « Hé, Kira, ça te dit tu viens te regarder le premier Harry Potter avec moi mais par contre on doit rester à dix mètres l'un de l'autre » ? Ou alors, je lui colle une mesure d'éloignement, peut-être ?

-Pas besoin d'aller jusque là, dit Stiles avec amusement. Déjà, Malia, Liam et moi on va surveiller les environs de loin pour vous laisser de l'intimité. On va peut-être aussi réquisitionner Lydia si elle est d'accord, mais bon, on sait tous dans le groupe qu'il y a quelque chose de... tendu entre vous. Donc on va essayer de vous aider, tu peux nous faire confiance.

Stiles posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Alpha, qui hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Car tel était, en effet, le problème. Dès qu'il essayait d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Kira, ou juste de passer un peu de temps tranquille avec elle, les choses tournaient... Mal, tout simplement. Et ce, depuis le début, à savoir le rendez-vous qui s'était terminé au Mexique et au cours duquel il avait finalement essayé de la tuer. Oui, on faisait mieux, pour une première fois.

Pourtant, tant qu'ils étaient au lycée, tout se passait bien... Bon, évidemment, ils n'avaient aucune intimité. C'était là que ça clochait un peu, dans le fond. Ils en étaient au moment ou leur relation devait évoluer un petit peu. Ils en avaient déjà discuté et ils se sentaient tous deux près à sauter le pas. Mais ils n'y arrivaient pas. Pas au sens « ils n'arrivaient pas à s'y faire », mais au sens : il se passait toujours un truc qui repoussait à plus tard ce qui était... prévu. Sauf que du coup, ils étaient tous les deux frustrés -même s'ils étaient trop corrects pour s'en plaindre directement.

-Mais vous devrez faire un effort aussi, ajouta Stiles en le lâchant.

Scott releva la tête vers lui, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de lui, exactement ? Il ne pouvait pas juste l'aider sans lui demander quoi que ce soit en échange ?

-Vous essayerez de ne pas en faire trop, dit Stiles avec un sourire moqueur. Parce que si ça se trouve, vous avez un quota ! Un bisou de trop et boum ! Explosion atomique, ou alors loup-garou psychotique, ou Dieu sait quel truc chelou encore ! Parce que franchement, avec vous deux, on peut s'attendre à tout, maintenant !

Le bruit du poing de Scott sur son crâne résonna de manière sonore dans toute la maison. Le shérif leva les yeux vers la chambre de son fils et soupira.

-Scott, ne l'abîme pas trop, s'il te plaît !

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, shérif ! Répondit le lycéen sans conviction.

OoO

Tout était prêt, décida Scott, une légère boule de stress comprimée dans son ventre. La télé, le Dvd de Stiles, les bougies, les pizzas pour leur rappeler leur première soirée ensemble, bref, il avait fait de son mieux. Ses sens aiguisés lui indiquaient également que ses amis étaient disséminés autour de sa maison. Ok, niveau intimité il y avait mieux, mais étant donné la situation il avait décidé de ne pas être trop exigeant. Parce qu'après tout, ils avaient déjà réessayé plusieurs fois, que ça avait toujours tourné aussi mal, et qu'il s'estimait incroyablement chanceux qu'elle lui donne une nouvelle chance.

Il entendit sonner à la porte et, au même moment, perçut le battement de son cœur. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. C'était un des plus beaux sons qu'il connaissait... Il devina qu'elle était légèrement stressée, mais après tout lui aussi. Il ouvrit la porte et, comme souvent quand il la voyait, il eut le souffle coupé. Elle était magnifique. Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu timide, et il la fit rentrer à l'intérieur.

Presque aussitôt, comme attirés l'un par l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent, et ce simple contact ne fut pas très loin de dégénérer.

OoO

-Si ta théorie est juste, on est en situation d'alerte, commenta Malia dans son talkie-walkie. Over.

-J'espère que Scott va faire un effort, répondit Stiles de la même façon. Over.

-On est obligés de faire ça ? Questionna Lydia, agacée. Qu'on ait aidé Scott pour son rendez-vous, je veux bien, mais je trouve ça franchement bizarre qu'on l'espionne. Et puis ces talkie-walkie sont ridicules. Pourquoi on n'utilise pas nos portables ?

-Tu dois dire « over » quand tu as terminé ta communication, non ? Demanda Malia avant d'ajouter, justement : Over.

Le profond soupir de Lydia parvint aux oreilles de tous, même sans être relayé par les encombrants appareils.

-Mais non, protesta Liam avec un enthousiasme appuyé, ça a un côté James Bond, c'est plutôt cool, non ? Par contre dire « over », ça sert à rien.

-C'est la règle, grogna Stiles. On dit Over. Et pour le coup, on est plus en mode Mission Impossible que James Bond... Over.

-En tout cas, il l'a lâchée, annonça Malia. Donc on ne devrait pas avoir besoin d'intervenir tout de suite. Over.

OoO

-Je suis très content de te voir, annonça Scott à sa petite amie, relâchant son emprise sur sa taille. Merci d'être venue, j'avais peur que tu changes d'avis.

Kira eut un petit rire, vaguement gênée. Elle, elle avait eu peur qu'il décide de ne plus l'inviter à cause de ce qui s'était passé les fois précédentes.

-Avec tout le mal que tu t'es donné, je n'allais pas te faire ce coup-là, répondit-elle en souriant et en désignant les préparatifs visibles autour d'eux. Très bonne idée, les bougies, ajouta-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

-J'espère que les pizzas te plairont aussi, répondit-il contre ses lèvres.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent assis, avec leur pizza et leur boisson sur le canapé. Scott lança, un peu à contrecœur, le Harry Potter. Il parvint à se mettre dans l'histoire sans trop de difficulté, mais il n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Il aurait préféré se concentrer sur la sublime créature assise à côté de lui. Kira, en revanche, semblait parfaitement concentrée sur le film, au point qu'elle en oubliait de manger.

Semblait seulement. Parce qu'elle était au moins autant consciente de la présence de son petit ami à côté d'elle qu'il l'était de la sienne. Ce qui rendait la situation un peu compliquée. Reposant sa part de pizza, elle se décala légèrement, de manière à se pelotonner contre lui. Scott déglutit. Voilà qui rendait tout encore plus difficile, si c'était possible.

Instinctivement, il entoura sa taille de son bras. Cela eut pour effet de la tirer encore un peu plus près de lui. Et évidemment, une chose en entraînant une autre...

OoO

Malia étouffa une exclamation, et sauta de l'arbre dans lequel elle s'était perchée, d'où elle avait une vue parfaite sur le salon des Mc Call.

En quelques minutes, elle eut rejoint son petit ami, qui la regarda avec surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il. Tu n'étais pas censé les surveiller ?

-S'ils sont aussi gênés que les autres quand on les voit nus, dit-elle, je pense qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas que je reste.

Stiles poussa un juron étouffé. Scott n'avait pas écouté ses conseils !

-Tout le monde, rendez-vous d'urgence à la Jeep, décréta-t-il d'un ton décidé dans le talkie-walkie. La situation est grave.

OoO

Les mains de Scott glissaient avec douceur sur la peau de Kira. Très vite, il l'avait attirée sur lui, et elle était maintenant assise à califourchon sur ses genoux. Leurs lèvres semblaient refuser de se séparer, comme si elles craignaient de ne plus jamais se retrouver. La kitsune s'écarta finalement de lui, légèrement haletante. Elle tendit une main en arrière, attrapa la télécommande, et coupa le film, dont le son commençait à l'agacer. Ensuite, sans lâcher Scott des yeux, elle retira son haut, dévoilant sa poitrine. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, embarrassée.  
Doucement, le garçon se redressa, et embrassa son épaule. Il remonta le long de son cou avec lenteur, et elle renversa la tête en arrière pour lui offrir une meilleure prise. Les mains du garçon remontaient sur ses jambes, relevant sa jupe un peu plus haut. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, encore un peu plus passionnément, et elle se pressa contre lui, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Après quelques secondes, ses mains descendirent sur les épaules de Scott, effleurèrent son torse, et elle commença à soulever son tee-shirt.

Il s'interrompit, le temps de le retirer, et frémit comme elle passait ses doigts sur son torse. Elle ne se rendait peut-être pas compte des sensations qu'elle pouvait provoquer chez par un simple contact...

Ou peut-être que si, jugea-t-il ensuite, lorsqu'elle se pencha pour mordiller la peau de son cou.

Dans une suite logique, les derniers vêtements qu'ils portaient, les derniers obstacles à leur passion, tombèrent. Scott interrogea la jeune femme du regard, en quête d'une dernière approbation, d'un ultime encouragement, qu'elle lui donna d'un sourire tranquille. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et elle ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde. Leurs corps se mêlèrent.

OoO

-Ok, dit Stiles, ce débile, ce crétin fini, cette espèce d'imbécile...

-Tu parles de ton meilleur ami, là, l'interrompit Lydia.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, répliqua l'hyperactif. Bref, il ne m'a pas écouté, donc nous devons être plus attentifs que jamais. Il va se passer un truc, vous pouvez en être sûrs.

-Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi, dit Liam, il se passe quoi exactement ?

Ses trois aînés le regardèrent avec un certain embarras. Comment un lycéen pouvait-il encore être aussi innocent ? Même au collège ils n'en étaient plus à ce point... Lydia posa une main maternelle sur son épaule, et allait lui expliquer, quand Malia, qui ne voyait pas vraiment où était le problème, prit sur elle de répondre.

Sans ambages, bien sûr.

OoO

Scott, tenant toujours Kira contre lui, laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. La respiration régulière de la jeune femme lui indiquait sans doute possible qu'elle était presque endormie. Comme quoi, Stiles avait eu tort. Tout s'était bien passé, et pourtant ils n'avaient jamais poussé aussi loin jusqu'alors.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et sourit en croisant son regard. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre pour échanger un dernier baiser amoureux, empreint de passion et de tendresse.

A ce moment-là, la porte explosa, et ils tournèrent des yeux paniqués dans cette direction. Une espèce de monstre ignoble poussa un long hurlement en les fixant. Son beuglement correspondait en fait au son que l'on produit quand on crie « Scott Mc Call » mais qu'on a beaucoup trop de den... de crocs pour réussir à le prononcer correctement.

Scott poussa un juron. C'était le « bisou de trop » dont Stiles avait parlé en des termes chastes.

Il détestait quand les théories de son meilleur ami se vérifiaient...

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir et en plus c'est la seule marque de votre passage :)_

 _Dyana._


End file.
